dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Lambeosaurus/lambei
While popularly thought of as being 50 feet long, both of its species (L. lambei and L. magnicristatus) were only about 30 feet long. A former 3rd species, "L." laticaudus, was the 50-footer, but was in 2012 reclassified as the distinct genus Magnapaulia. General Statistics *Name: lambei *Name Meaning: Lambe's Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 9-10 meters (30-33 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Hadrosauridae --> Lambeosaurinae --> Lambeosaurini *Place Found: Canada; USA; Mexico *Describer: Parks, 1923 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1800 *Technique: 400 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 790 **Rock/Paper: 430 *Types: **Tie Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Charge Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Heroic Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Paper-Paper Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **English: The Graceful Giant **Taiwanese: 美麗的巨龍 *Card Rarity: Silver *Other: In the arcade, there are 2 species of Lambeosaurus with different cards and stats: this Lambeosaurus lambei, and Lambeosaurus magnicristatus. L. lambei is also one of the dinosaurs that the arcade Eoraptor can transform into. Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 11-竜) **2nd Edition (006-竜) **6th Edition (007-竜; Tie Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg (EGG-009-竜) **2007 4th Edition (007-竜; Charge Type) **2007 4th Edition+ (006-竜; Charge Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (006-竜; Heroic Type) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (002-竜; Paper-Paper Type) *English **Original Edition (New; 11-Dino) **1st Edition (11-Dino) **5th Edition (007-Dino; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (011-Dino; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (006-Dino; Charge Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 11-龍) **1st Edition Extension (11-龍) **4th Edition (007-龍; Tie Type) **2008 Special Edition (011-龍; Tie Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (006-龍; Charge Type) **Non-sale Grass Egg Lambeosaurus lambei Card 6.jpg|Lambeosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Lambeosaurus lambei Card 5.png|Lambeosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Lambeosaurus Lambe.gif|Lambeosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) LambeoJapKaku2nd.jpg|Lambeosaurus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) Lambeo5th.jpg|Lambeosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Lambeo5thback.jpg|Back of Lambeosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Lambeo2008.jpg|Lambeosaurus arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) LambeoS24th.jpg|Lambeosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) LambeoS24thback.jpg|Back of Lambeosaurus arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) LambeoTai4th.jpg|Lambeosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) TCG Stats Lambeosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1900 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKCG-056/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Altered Form: Alpha Lambeosaurus *Flavor Text: The Lambeosaurus was an herbivore with a distinctly shaped crest on its head. It was one of the largest duck-billed dinosaurs. Charging Lambeosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-031/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Heal :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, you gain 1 Life Point. Prairie Lambeosaurus *Attribute: Grass *Sign: Rock *Power 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-031/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 08 Special arcade card *Abilities: ;Crushing :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can pay 1 Life Point. If you do, put the top 3 cards of your opponent's deck in their discard pile. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 頭にかわった形のとさかを持つ草食恐竜だ。カモノハシ恐竜のなかまではさい大級だ。 **English: A herbivore with a distinctive crest. It is the biggest of the duck-billed hadrosaurs. **Taiwanese: 頭上長著奇怪形狀頭冠的草食恐龍，體積在鴨嘴龍之中是屬於最大的。 *Its arcade roar is based on an elephant's trumpet, which is also deepened into Tsintaosaurus'. *It was the first Silver rarity Grass Dinosaur card in the arcade game. *Along with Parasaurolophus, Shantungosaurus, Maiasaura, Iguanodon, Tsintaosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Saurolophus, Altirhinus, Corythosaurus, and Muttaburrasaurus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Grass Egg card. Gallery Dinosaurking - Lambeosaurus - Perform BFA.png|A full view of Lambeosaurus (preparing Big Foot Assault) Egg Attack.png|Lambeosaurus using Egg Attack in Japanese arcade gameplay Lambeosaurus_skeleton.jpg|Lambeosaurus skeleton lambi!.PNG Category:Grass Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG